Scream 2 (My Version)
by sullivanav2004
Summary: This is my version of Scream 2. This is pretty short; Randy Meeks is telling the whole story. The killer has struck again and news for Sidney has made Randy mad at her. After Randy is attacked, will Sidney help him survive? Sidney/Randy romance and some Sidney/Derek romance. Click on my account to read my other stories!


Scream 2 (My Version)

Chapter 1: Yesterday's Murders

It has been two years since the starting of all the murders in Woodsboro. Now that Sidney and I are in college, and nothing has happened in 2 years, everything has been fine. Many things have changed for us, but two things that will never change are how much I hate Billy and Stu, and how much I'm in love with Sidney. She is just the prettiest girl on this planet Earth and I love her so much. Last night, two classmates were murdered at a movie theater, and they were at the movie premiere of Stab. Stab is a movie about what happened in Woodsboro two years ago, but none of us are in it. I wonder who did it… After my Theory class, Sidney came up to me and said, "Randy, it's starting again. Nobody believes that someone in the ghost mask did it. Why did they create a movie anyway? You know there's going to be a sequel." We walked out of the building and I said in a British accent, "And it would've been a good one, too" We continued to walk and Sidney said, "Randy, I'm telling you, it's starting all over again." We stopped and I said in my British accent, "It's not. A lot of shit happens at the movies. People get robbed, shot, maimed, murdered. Multiplexes are very dangerous places to be these days. It can be anyone." We kept walking and Sidney said, "Randy, two people were murdered last night by someone in the ghost mask watching a movie that was telling our life story." I can't believe she said OUR life story instead of MY life story, so a hint that she could possibly love me back. I asked in my normal voice, "Coincidence?" I faced her beautiful face and she said, "Listen, someone is doing this all again. They know that we're here and I think that we are the prime victims. It's like they're repeating Woodsboro." I said, "Sid, listen. I know that the murders last night may sound like the ghost guy killed them, but you never know. Now, can we just go back to our happy, normal existence?" Sidney's boyfriend, Derek, came up to us and I asked, "Hello, Derek, how are you doing?" He completely ignored me and he asked Sidney, "Hey, I heard you weren't in class today. Is everything okay?" He gave her a quick kiss and I was disgusted. They started walking away, but I followed them. Sidney replied, "Yeah, everything's fine. It's the feeling of those murders coming back. I feel like that the killer will come after me." Derek asked, "Is there anything I can do?" I mouthed those words bitterly and she replied, "Well, you can help me get back to my happy, normal existence." Derek smiled and he took her hand and said, "You know, I have just the thing for that." Sidney asked, "What is it?" I even asked, "Yeah, what is it?" We all stopped walking and he kissed her for a long time, in front of me. I whispered to myself in disgust, "Oh Christ." I was heartbroken; I turned my head, thinking that I should be the one kissing her. When I looked back, they finally stopped kissing and Sidney smiled and said, "That was pretty good." They walked away and I said very upset and jealous, "Get a room." Then I followed them, making sure that they weren't trying to make me jealous. If I wrote a movie, I'd let the geek get the girl, like me and Sidney.

Chapter 2: Revolving Around Us?

Eventually, some of our other friends, Hallie and Mickey, started walking with us. Mickey said, "Can you believe that two of our classmates were murdered? All this is revolving around them two." He pointed around me and Sidney and she said, "How do you know, though? What if it was somebody else? There's a 50/50 chance that a random person killed them or someone in the ghost mask killed them and they're coming after me. But I don't see how the murders should revolve around us." I said, "Well, Sid, we were the teenagers that survived, and the movie and the book are about us. People are maybe after you because of what happened to your mom, and how you were able to get Cotton Weary in jail. The worst reason is that they knew that you killed Billy and Stu and they want you dead. Just be aware of anything and anyone." Hallie said, "And you know that the cops and the news will be surrounding this place. I feel like we're in the devil's school." We all died laughing and Derek whispered to Sidney, "Hey, I'm just curious, but does Randy like you?" Sidney laughed and she said, "I don't know. I love you, though. He's just a really close friend." Damn it! I wish she loved me back! Then I spotted Gale Weathers, Sidney's top frenemy. I took Sidney's arm and I pointed at Gale and I said, "Hey Sid, look. It's Gale Weathers. The Woodsboro Murders, by Gale Weathers. The star of the channel 6 news, Gale Weathers. The co-star of Stab, Gale Weathers." Sidney looked so shocked to see her. Surprisingly, she said, "Be nice. She saved our lives." Gale had a new cameraman named Joel, since her other cameraman was killed by Stu. She and Joel were watching the sheriff give an interview to a huge crowd of people, including lots of news reporters and other policemen. I said, "You know, I'm going to get closer. I want to see how this will go down." I started to head down there and Sidney told the others, "Come on, let's go follow him." Then they all started following me.

Chapter 3: Dewey's Back at the Right Time

As we got closer to the interview, Gale continued to interrupt the sheriff or ask so many questions. She said, "Do you think the killer will strike here, Sheriff? I mean, the killer's already hit two students here." The sheriff announced, "I'm not sure yet. There may be some targets here and there, but we will follow the path of this killer and we will look into details." Sidney went in a little closer and Derek pulled her back and said, "That's not a good idea, babe." Mickey said, "You know Derek, I think she should go up there. It's like you're her overprotective dad." Sidney told Derek, "I… would like to get closer. I'll be fine." Derek nodded and she walked closer to the sheriff. I said, "Okay, this is a pain in my ass. I can't stand watching things like this." Once I turned around, I spotted the greatest deputy of all time, Deputy Dewey Riley. I whispered, "No way!" I walked over to Dewey to greet him and I said, "Deputy Dewey!" He turned around and he said, "Randy!" We shook hands and I asked, "Damn! It's been two years! How have you been?" Dewey held his arm like it was in a cast and he said, "I'm doing good. How are you, handsome geek?" I chuckled and said, "I'm good, until Sidney got a boyfriend, and the murders that happened last night. So, what are you doing here?" Dewey replied, "Well, I'm here to make sure that you and Sid are doing okay because I heard about the murders, and I got really worried. You know that I'll always be here." As me and Dewey kept talking, I saw Sidney and Hallie out to the side and Sidney was crying so hard. It looked like Hallie was trying to comfort Sid. I told Dewey, "I need to go check on Sidney. She's crying." Dewey said, "Okay. Why is she crying so hard?" I replied, "I don't know. Why isn't Derek or Mickey there, damn it!" I ran up to them and Hallie said, "Sid, just take deep breaths. Every woman goes through this. Well, almost every woman." I heard those words… fuck, is Sidney… pregnant? Who did she have sex with? Sidney coughed and she said, "Oh no. I'm going to throw up." She covered her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can and threw up a lot. I asked Hallie in a concerned tone, "Hey, what's wrong with Sid? She… doesn't look good." Hallie sighed and I saw Derek rubbing Sidney's back and comforting her. Hallie said, "Well, Sid is… uh, having a baby." I screamed in shock, "WHAT?!" A lot of people stared at me and Dewey, Gale, and Joel ran up to me and Hallie. Dewey asked, "What's up, Randy? Why are you so shocked?" He saw Gale and he said, "Oh… hi Gale." Gale said, "Hey Dewey. Been a while." They shook hands and I said, "Sid is pregnant!" Both Dewey and Gale said in shock, "WHAT?!" Hallie said, "It's true. She found out today. For some reason, she wanted to keep it a secret from you, Randy." I asked suspiciously, "Huh? Why? Does she know that I would eventually find out?" Gale asked, "Who would be the father?" We all glanced at each other and Hallie said, "Maybe she took something. She said she never did that." Sidney and Derek walked up to us and Sidney had really red and wet eyes. She said, "I can't believe that I'm pregnant. I'm only 19 years old. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother." I asked a little angry, "Sidney, did you try to keep this a secret from me?" Her jaw slowly dropped and she didn't answer. I asked angrier, "Sidney, did you try to keep this a secret from me?" Sidney said, "Hallie… you told him…" Hallie said, "I'm sorry, Sid. I had to." Sidney told me, "Randy, I know you're serious because you call me Sidney when you're serious. I'm sorry. I really needed you not to know. I don't know why though." I yelled, "Sidney! I'm your best friend! I saved you from dying and yet you don't treat me like I'm your best friend!" She started to cry and I said, "And not only am I friends with you. I'm in fucking love with you." She dropped her jaw and asked, "What?" I said, "Just forget it. I'm the geek who won't get the girl and you don't like me at all. I hope you're happy… Sidney." I started walking away, then I started running away crying.

Chapter 4: Omega Beta Zeta Killing

Later that night, I was sitting under a tree on a bench near the Omega Beta Zeta. There was a party with some teens from school right next door, but I didn't go inside. I was so upset, yet furious, that I got so mad at Sidney and that she's pregnant. Sitting under the tree was nice because nothing was bothering me. I was hoping that Sidney would come out of the house and sit by me and we'd talk and then make out, but she was probably mad with me. Then Gale and Joel drove their news truck into the Omega Beta Zeta parking lot. What were they doing here? Only Gale got out and we both looked at each other. She walked over to me and sat next to me and asked, "Mind if I talk to you?" I shook my head and she took a second, then said, "Listen, Randy, I now know that you love Sidney. And you try so hard to protect her from other guys or killers, but can I tell you something… about Sidney?" I looked at her with a little excitement and I asked, "Yeah?" Gale smiled and said, "I think you'll like this. I interviewed Sidney a few months back, and one of my questions was 'If there was someone to protect you from a killer, who would it be?'. It took her a minute and she said-." I interrupted, "It's not going to be me because she's keeping secrets from me and she probably hates me because I got so pissed at her." I sighed and then she said, "Well then, I won't tell you." She got up and I said, "No! Don't leave! Tell me even if it isn't me." Gale sat back down and said while smiling, "This was her response, 'Well, I have 4 people: you, Dewey, my boyfriend, and most of all, Randy.'" I smiled and asked, "Really?!" Gale continued, "She said that you already know how to deal with killers and she said that she is really close to you. She knows that you'll be there for her, Randy." I sighed and then said, "What the hell? I'm making a huge mistake for being mad at her. Cause… I love her so damn much." Gale said, "I'm sure that there's a part in her that loves you back, Randy. Just wait for that moment to tell her what you mean by 'I love you'." I smiled and I looked over at the Omega Beta Zeta. When I looked over, someone in the ghost mask was walking into the building. I stopped smiling and I said, "Oh shit! Gale, someone in the ghost mask is going into the Omega Beta Zeta! We have to stop him!" Gale got up and said, "Jesus Christ! Where's Sidney?" I said, "She's in the other building next door. C'mon! We have to stop the killer before something goes wrong!" Gale and I ran over to the building and Joel came out of the truck with the camera. He asked, "Miss Weathers, what's going on?" She said, "Joel, there's a killer in there. Shh." Joel walked away and then Gale and I slowly walked in. We heard my friend, Cici, screaming and we heard crashing. I said, "Oh my god! Cici is being killed! We have to save her!" Gale said, "No! You'll die!" Then, Cici was screaming outside, and then there was a loud thud. I said in fear, "Oh my god." We looked outside and we saw a bloody and dead Cici. Gale said, "Fucking bastard" We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the voice was talking, "Mickey, I got her. Now it's time to look innocent." Gale whispered to me, "Hide!" We ran in different directions and the killer walked downstairs. I then jumped out and said, "Fucker!" We then started fighting and the killer had a knife. The killer pinned me down after two minutes and stabbed me 4 times. I groaned painfully and I guess the killer thought I was dead because I was laying there and he left. I could still breathe, barely, and I couldn't move. I was covered in blood and then Gale came out to me and she said, "Oh God, Randy!" I slowly looked at her and I stammered painfully, "I-I'm a-a-alive. C-Call the p-p-p-police." Gale tightly held my arm and then she ran to the phone and called 911. I was still on the floor, feeling horrible. I was almost butchered to death, but thank God that I'm still here. I almost had the killer! Then I realized… did the killer talk to Mickey? Is Mickey one of the killers?

Chapter 5: The Night Just Got Better...

About 10 minutes later, the police arrived. They saw me and Cici and they already drove her away. Then Sidney and Derek walked towards me and saw me. Sidney started crying and she walked along with me and I stammered, "S-Sidney?" She said, "Oh my God, Randy! You're alive!" Derek asked Gale, "Hey, what happened in there?" Gale replied, "First off, the girl is dead and Randy was stabbed multiple times and he's injured badly." Derek said, "Wow. Who did it?" Gale then realized and said, "Oh my god. The voice sounded like that Debbie Salt… and the other one is Mickey!" Derek said, "What?! Mickey?!" I was put into the ambulance and Sidney told Derek and Gale, "Come on! We are going with Randy!" Gale said, "I'll meet you at the hospital." She walked to her van and started driving away with Joel. Derek told Sidney, "I'll also meet you up there." A lot of kids from the party were watching the scene. Sidney groaned angrily when Derek left. Then the ambulance starting driving away. While driving, Sidney told me, "Randy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there to help you, but I never knew the killer was there." I stammered, "I-It's-s fi-fine." I was feeling horrible because I was stabbed 4 times in the stomach. Sidney then started sobbing and she asked, "Are you going to die, Randy?" I chuckled a little bit and stammered, "A c-c-character lik-ke m-me does-doesn't d-die. I-I l-live in-n th-the se-seq-sequels." Sidney's wet face had a bright smile and she said, "You're very smart. That's why I like you." Oh… my… SIDNEY PRESCOTT just said she LIKES ME! I was so freakin' happy that she finally said she likes me! I said, "W-Well, I-I d-don't l-like y-you." Sidney asked, "HUH?!" I smiled and said, "I-I lov-ve y-you, S-Sid." Sidney had a big smile on her face and she asked, "Really?!" I nodded and I coughed. This was the perfect moment for me to kiss her, but I don't want to make her get in trouble with Derek. This was probably, and surprisingly, the greatest night of my life.

Chapter 6: 2 days later at the Hospital…

I was in the hospital for a while. The stab wounds were deep and I was lucky to be alive. I was now able to talk normally, but the bad news is that I couldn't walk for a few weeks, so I was put in a wheelchair. 2 days after my scene, Sidney came to visit me. I was sleeping in my hospital bed until she came in. I heard the door close and I opened my eyes and saw Sidney. I said, "Sidney, hey." She smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're a little better. I heard you can't walk until next month. Does that bother you?" I replied, "No. The thing that would bother me is the fact that I'm dead. But I'm alive and nothing's going to bother me." Sidney sat next to me and she smiled and took my hand. I smiled because my crush was holding my hand for the first time. I said, "Uh, I'm guessing you're holding my hand because I'm alive. Right?" Sidney shook her head and said, "Nope. Keep guessing." I looked at the ceiling and then smiled and said, "You found out the gender of your baby." Sidney shook her head and said, "Nope." I smiled and laughed, "I don't know. You might have to tell me." Sidney laughed and leaned in… and kissed me! Oh… my… SIDNEY PRESCOTT is kissing me! When she stopped kissing me, she said, "I, uh, broke up with Derek because I knew that I loved you, Randy. I fell in love with you at the beginning of this year. Also, Gale, Cotton, and I killed the killers. It was Mickey and Billy's mother. They were killing people because Mickey needed money for his tuition, and Mrs. Loomis wanted revenge." I said, "Wow. Mrs. Loomis was the one who stabbed me then because she was on the phone and it sounded like a woman. But, all I know is that I love you and you love me. That's all I wanted besides killing the killers." Sidney was smiling so hard and we said at the same time, "Will you marry me?" We laughed so hard and a second later, I said, "Sid, I'm serious. I want to marry you. I loved you since high school and I want to start a family with you. We can start with the baby you are about to have-." Sidney said, "Randy… I'm not having a baby." I asked, "What?" She explained, "I lied to all of you because I wanted everyone to lay off of us about the killing stuff. I'm sorry." I smiled and said, "Now we can start with a real baby… after we marry." We both smiled and then a nurse walked in and said, "Mr. Meeks, the ring you ordered is here." Sidney gasped and Dewey and Gale walked in with the ring. Sidney said, "Oh my, Randy!" Dewey said, "Well Randy, you were going to say something to Sid." I laughed and I asked her, "Sidney, will you marry me?" Sidney immediately replied, "Are you kidding me?! Yes!" She ran over to the ring and put it on and ran over to me and kissing me; Dewey and Gale were clapping. Now this was surely the greatest night of my life. I'm getting married to my long time lover, Sidney, and I'm going to make great things happen when I'm better and married.

Chapter 7: 2 years later…

2 years later, I've been a husband for 1 year now, and I've been a dad for 5 months now. Sidney and I have a son named Aidan Meeks. Good news is that he looks just like me, but he has Sidney's eye color. He's very cute because he looks just like me. I know that Sidney and I will make great parents, and I will make sure that no killer is near my son… or my wife.

This is my version of Scream 2! Click on my account to read on about Randy's life! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
